DreamMix TV World Fighters
}} |genre = Fighting, platformer, crossover |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = CERO: A (All Ages) |platforms = Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2 |media = DVD, GameCube Game Disc |pregame = |nxtgame = |precanongame = |nxtcanongame = }} is a 2003 multiplayer fighting game for the Nintendo GameCube and PlayStation 2 in Japan. It features licensed characters from a few well-known Japanese companies, including Konami, Hudson Soft, and Takara. Story A fledgling television program has been suffering from poor audience approval, and the station that carries the show has informed its producers that they will have to rectify the situation or face inevitable cancellation. An unorthodox plan is implemented: broadcast a contest pitting various superstars from different realities in physical combat in order to increase ratings. Roster Up to four gamers can choose from seventeen playable characters, each with their own themed backdrop, from video game and toy series such as ''Castlevania, Metal Gear, Gradius, Bomberman, Adventure Island, Bloody Roar, Transformers, Beyblade, and Micronauts. Konami characters: *Simon Belmont :Based on his Castlevania Chronicles design by Ayami Kojima. *TwinBee *Power Pro-kun (Jikkyō Powerful Pro Yakyū '94 - Super Famicom 1994) *Solid Snake (hidden) stage.]] :Based on his Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty incarnation. Alternate palettes on the character select screen are Iroquois Pliskin, Tuxedo Snake, and Solid Snake as he appeared in Metal Gear Solid. *Moai (hidden) Hudson Soft characters: *White Bomberman ("Shirobon" in Japan) *Master Higgins ("Takahashi Meijin" in Japan) *Yugo Ōgami *Momotarō (Momotarō Densetsu - Famicom 1987) *Tengai Makyō II: Sengoku Manjimaru (戦国卍丸) (Tengai Makyō II: Manjimaru - PC Engine CD 1992; Hidden) *Bimbōgami (a.k.a. Binbōgami or Bimbougami) (Momotarō Dentetsu - Famicom 1988; Hidden) Takara characters: *Optimus Prime (Generation 1; "Convoy" in Japan) :His alternate palettes on the character select screen are Diaclone Powered Convoy, JAFCON Black Convoy, and Shining Ultra Magnus; all of these palettes are based on obscure action figure recolors released in Japan. *Tyson Granger ("Kinomiya Takao" in Japan) *Microman (w/Robotman) *Licca-chan (Japanese fashion doll) *Aska (Cool Girl toyline; Hidden) *Megatron (Generation 1; Hidden) :His alternate palettes on the character select screen are Gun Robo MC12 Walther P38 (Grey Type; Megatron's original appearance in the New Microman: Micro Change toyline), Golden Megatron (possibly derived from the incredibly rare, 1998 Beast Wars Japan "Gold Megatron"), and the e-Hobby exclusive, Black Megatron; like Optimus, all of these palettes are based on obscure action figure recolors released in Japan. Behind the scenes Power Pro-kun is the only character who does not speak—in the Power Pro series, he can represent a large number of baseball players as opposed to anyone specifically. Bearing that in mind, all of his onscreen actions are complimented by prerecorded commentary. DreamMix TV World Fighters is Solid Snake's first crossover, fighting game appearance; his second is as a third-party entry in Super Smash Bros. Brawl for Nintendo's Wii console. Sengoku Manjimaru, a combatant representing Hudson Soft, was a selectable character in a 2D fighting game based on the Tengai Makyō series Kabuki Klash (made available for both the Neo Geo MVS arcade and AES home systems). Robotman (who might be more commonly known as "Biotron" due to his frequent appearances in the U.S. Micronauts comic book), was scaled down to the size of an average human being and served as the main character's companion until being temporarily destroyed in the 27th issue of the aforementioned comic. Conversely, a Biotron toy identical to Takara's Robotman design—released by Mego Corporation in 1976—could double as multiple land vehicles and powered exoskeleton battle armor; it was large enough so that any 3 ¾" Micronauts action figure could fit within the henshin robot's cockpit (located in its thoracic cavity). Aska was one of two selectable characters in Konami's 3D action-adventure game, Cool Girl—retitled "Cy Girls" when localized for the North American/European markets to match the name of the toyline released by Takara's foreign distributor, BBi. One of the hidden backgrounds is based on Treena's Tree House from the Treena & Her Forest Friends ("Koeda-chan" in Japan) toyline, and can be obtained by completing story mode with Megatron. Speaking of stages, Devastator (the combined form of the six Constructicons) stands motionless in the center of the Transformer-themed environment; his chestplate can act as a platform during battle. Mujoe (known as "Mister Meanie" in the North American instruction manual for Saturn Bomberman) appears in this game as a co-host and the final boss. In addition, several bandits from the Hige-Hige Gang cameo in the cutscene before the last fight as his support crew. Haruna, an overzealous female non-player character that acted as one of the game's two emcees, made her debut in DreamMix TV World Fighters. External links *Official website - Japanese *IGN profile for GameCube version *Release information for PlayStation 2 version from GameFAQs *Crunk Games review Category:Related Games